Just a normal day in the office
by Foreveraharmonyfan
Summary: Anastasia Grey just wants to surprise her husband, Christian Grey, at his place of work :
1. Chapter 1

Its been awhile since I've written a fanfic on here. Please be nice! I don't own anything.

It was a beautiful day in Seattle and Anastasia Grey was up to a devious plan, a plan that she hadn't told anyone not even her husband. They had been married for at least four years now and Theodore and Pheobe were the light of their lives. Sure they had there ups and downs, more of both in a way, but that didn't stop them from what they wanted to do. They both were CEOs of the companies they ran, Grey House and Grey Publishing. And today Ana had taken off, for the rest of the day, telling everyone not to say a word. They knew she was up to something, but said nothing. If she had, she would've gotten a phone call from her ever so loving husband. She grinned at the thought, as she sped towards their home to change clothes. It was time she surprised her own husband at work. Something she hadn't done since the _last_ time she had been in there. The day she had fallen into his office.

As she got home, and pulled up in the drive. One of the new security detail looked at her puzzled, not sure what to do at the thought of one of his bosses being home so early for work. She grinned, as she noticed him pulling out his cell phone.

"If you call my husband, I'll tell him that you're sleeping with Marge." she said with a playful tone. He gulped and put his phone away in a hurry. _Immature_ she thought to herslef as she passed the detail and walked in. The only person that knew of this plan was Gail and Taylor. She trusted them to keep the secret or else she would've seen mister mercurial herslef in this home. She nodded towards Gail as she headed up the stairs. After all these years she had gotten more experimentive, especially when it came to mommy and daddy time at Escala. Those were the best nights. Especially when she had finally caved in and let him do what he did best. Of course she was nervous but she trusted Christian Grey with all of her life.

As she finally got to her room, she closed the door. Searched out the clothes in the closet and put them on. All she had on was a trench coat, _her_ favorite tie, and stilletos before going back downstairs and smiled at Gail, who was talking to Taylor. She was glad that Christian had decided to give them some time off every once in awhile. Of course it had been a major fight, but she had won in the end.

"Be careful, Ana." Gail told her, with a knowing wink. She smiled at her and nodded. Glad that both kids were at the grandparents house for the day, and not a distraction. She didn't know if she could go through with it then if they had both been there.

"Will do." Ana said simply before going back outside, and patted the new guy on the shoulder. She didn't really remmeber his name, but she knew the girl he was sleeping around with. Afterall, she had been working at Grey Publishing way before this new cat came along. She stiffled a laugh at his shaken appearance before getting back into her car. She sure did love her Saab.

As she pulled up into the underground garage of Grey House, she let out a breathe, before turning off the ignition and climbed out, careful of not exposing herself, as she made her way towards the doors that led to the building. She nodded at one of the security people at the desk, as they let her go through. She made sure, as she left her work place, to call ahead and tell everyone that came onto the phone **not** to mention she was surprising Christian. It seemed to work as she made her way to the elevators and stepped into one of them and pressed the top floor, to where her husband was at. Stepping out she noticed that Andrea looked up, with a smile, and a friendly wave.

"Is Christian in?" She asked, as if this was a daily thing and not by some mere coincedence. Andrea laughed lightly before nodding her head.

"Yes, Mrs. Grey. You can go in." Andrea told her, with a wink. Ana smirked, before shaking her head, knowing that her appearance was a bit of a shock. Especially when it wasn't hot or rainy outside. No wonder she had gotten curious glances as she had made her way up here, but she didn't care. She purposedly walked towards the door, and opened it up. She saw him, leaned back in his chair on the phone. He looked up at her, with curiosity when the door shut behind her.

"Everything okay, Ana?" Christian asked her, his tone concerned but his eyes dark and roaming her. She nodded her head, as he got up from the chair. He had long since deserted his phone call. It was nothing of importance really.

"Looks the same in here." Ana simply said as she undid the sash, like it was a normal everyday thing she did, and shrugged off the jacket. It made Christian stop dead in his tracks and take in the sight of his wife. The only things she had on was his grey tie and her stilleto pumps. He gulped, as he felt himself getting harder by the moment.

"What... I..." he stopped mid sentence, not truly knowing what to say as Ana came over to him and planted her hands on his chest to unbotton his shirt. She planted kisses along his jaw as she unbottoned his shirt as well, before putting her hand over the bulge of his jeans.

"I wanted to surprise my husband." she told him as she trailed the rest of the kisses down his front, before undoing his belt of his jeans. She smirked as she heard him groan above her, before unzipping his jeans and pulled them down. "i want to fuck you with my mouth, Christian." Ana told him, and before he could say anything else about it. She put his dick in her mouth and sucked on him, hard but gentle at the same time. She knew he liked it when the moans esclated from his mouth.

To say that this was a nice surprise, would be an understatement. Christian Grey, CEO of Grey House Enterprising, dreamed of this moment. And as he took her over his desk, tied to the chair, he called this the best day of his life, besides the moment he met her in this very same office and when they married. His kids topped it, but this day was one of the best days he ever had at work. And he reminded Ana for the rest of the days of their lives.

Please R & R and tell me what you think :) Thanks!


	2. Author's Note

Author update:

Just an fyi to everyone. This was more of a rushed, one shot story. And even though I know a few of you want me to continue I just want this to be a one shot. I may right a different story, pertaining to them both, but we'll see

As for the ones that critized it, well I thank you. As I've said it was rushed, and I thought it turned out good, despite of that fact. So yes, my grammar and my sentence structure did lack its usual style. But at the time I didn't care.

And also I'm more of a roleplayer. I've rped since 2006, in many different eras. Maybe that's another reason I lack what some of you want. But that's okay, I always strive for perfection. But for now this story was only a one shot.

Maybe soon you'll see a new story, but once again thank you for the kind reviews. Even the negative ones.

Cheers!


End file.
